polish_eurovision_worldfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Polska Historia w Eurowizji
Przed 1994 Do tej pory w Konkursie Piosenki Eurowizji Polska wzięła udział 20 razy. Skrót wszystkich reprezentantów: Przed 1994 Po raz pierwszy Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji został nadany w Polsce w 1968 roku, kiedy konkurs odbywał się w Londynie. Była to pierwsza Eurowizja nadana w kolorze, jednak Polacy pierwsze kolorowe transmisje mogli obejrzeć dopiero kilka lat później. Według nieoficjalnych źródeł TVP próbowała wziąć udział w Eurowizji w Sztkoholmie w 1975 roku, rok po wygranej ABBY, jednak Europejska Unia Nadawców odmówiła udziału, a jedynym państwem bloku wschodniego, który uczestniczył w imprezie była Jugosławia. Niedoszłą reprezentantką miała być Anna Jantar z utworem "Mój, tylko mój". Od 1985 roku TVP nadawało konkurs, aż do debiutu Polski w 1994 roku. Debiut Polska zadebiutowała w Eurowizji w 1994 roku razem z sześcioma innymi krajami. Pierwszą osobą, do której zgłosiło się TVP była Edyta Bartosiewicz, która jednak odmówiła udziału. Dopiero drugim wyborem była początkująca aktorka teatru Metro - Edyta Górniak. Pojechała ona do Dublina z piosenką "To nie ja!" autorstwa Jacka Cygana i Stanisława Syrewicza. Niestety, tuż przed finałem zachorowała na zapalenie tchawicy, co nie ułatwiało śpiewania. Podczas feralnej próby, Edyta za namową menadżera zaśpiewała część piosenki po angielsku, co spowodowało oburzenie niektórych delegacji, gdyż przed 1999 rokiem należało śpiewać w języku ojczystym. Na szczęście nie wpłynął żaden oficjalny wniosek o dyskwalifikację, jednak jurorzy w Szwecji, Grecji i Hiszpanii pozbawili Polskę punktów. W finale 30 kwietnia 1994 roku Edyta Górniak zaprezentowała się jako 24-ta w kolejności. Z wynikiem 166 punktów (w tym 5 maksymalnych not "12 punktów" od Wielkiej Brytanii, Litwy, Estonii, Austrii i Francji) zajęła 2. miejsce, przegrywając z reprezentantami Irlandii. Kolejne lata W kolejnych latach Polskę ponownie reprezentowały debiutujące wokalistki, uczestniczące w programach takich jak Szansa na Sukces. W 1995 w Dublinie Polskę reprezentowała Justyna Steczkowska z utworem "Sama", z którym zdobyła 15 punktów i zajęła 18. miejsce. W 1996 roku w Oslo Kasia Kowalska z "Chcę znać swój grzech" otrzymała 31 punktów, co dało jej 15. miejsce. W 1997 roku ponownie w Dublinie, Anna Maria Jopek z "Ale jestem" otrzymała 54 punkty (w tym 8 od widzów w Austrii) i zajęła 11. miejsce. Pasmo porażek W 1998 roku po raz pierwszy Polskę reprezentował zespół - Sixteen. Piosenka "To takie proste" nie przypadła do gustu widzom w Europie. Za to jurorzy w Rumuni przyznali Polsce 10 punktów. Łączny wynik 19 punktów dał im 17. miejsce. W 1999 roku Mietek Szcześniak, znany z duetu z Edytą Górniak w "Dumce na dwa serca", reprezentował Polskę na Eurowizji w Jerozolimie. Utwór "Przytul mnie mocno" zajął 18. miejsce. W 2000 roku z powodu słabych wyników, Polska nie mogła brać udziału w Eurowizji. W 2001 roku do Kopenhagi pojechał Andrzej "Piasek" Piaseczny z piosenką "2 long" - pierwszą anglojęzyczną w historii polskich udziałów. Pomimo jego zapewnień o wygranej, zajął 20. miejsce (najgorsze na tamten moment), a po konkursie fani Eurowizji z całego świata nagrodzili go Nagrodą im. Barbary Dex dla najgorzej ubranego artysty, za jego pamiętne futro, które zrzucił w czasie występu. W 2002 roku ponownie TVP nie mogło wystawić swojego reprezentanta z powodu słabych wyników. Trzyjęzyczny utwór i latynoskie klimaty W 2003 roku polska telewizja zdecydowała się na pierwsze eliminacje. W Krajowych Eliminacjach w 2003 roku wystartowało 14 wykonawców, m.in. Wilki, IRA, Blue Cafe czy Bracia. Ostatecznie wygrał zespół Ich Troje z utworem "Keine Grenzen - Żadnych granic". Utwór zaśpiewany był w językach polskim, niemieckim i rosyjskim, co symbolizowało czasy zaborów. Pomimo chęci na wygraną, nie udało się zająć 1. miejsca, ale widzowie przyznali Polsce łącznie 90 punktów (w tym 12 od Niemiec oraz 10 od Malty i Austrii), co dało 7. miejsce i drugi, po Edycie Górniak, najlepszy polski wynik. W 2004 roku Krajowe Eliminacje wygrał zespół Blue Cafe, który z latynoskim "Love song" zajął 17. miejsce. Tatiana Okupnik dzięki swojej prześwitującej kreacji zajęła 2. miejsce w Nagrodzie im. Barbary Dex dla najgorzej ubranego artysty. Półfinały Od 2004 roku wprowadzone były półfinały. Od 2005 Polska przez siedem lat awansowała tylko raz. Zespołowi Ivan i Delfin z "Czarna Dziewczyna" (2005) zabrakło do awansu kilku punktów, tak samo jak Ich Troje z "Follow my heart" (2006). W 2007 roku The Jet Set z "Time to party" zajął 14. miejsce w półfinale. Polska reprezentantka amerykańskiego pochodzenia Isis Gee z "For life" awansowała do finału w 2008 roku. Zajęła w półfinale 10. miejsce w głosowaniu widzów, czyli usytuowała się tuż "pod kreską", jednak komisja jurorów przyznała Polsce "dziką kartę". W finale Isis zdobyła 14 punktów (10 od Irlandii i 4 od Wielkiej Brytanii) i zajęła 24. miejsce. W kolejnych latach pomimo powrotu jurorów, nie udawało się awansować polskim reprezentantom. Lidia Kopania z "I don't wanna leave" (2009) i Marcin Mroziński z "Legenda" (2010) byli dość blisko awansu. W 2011 roku Polska zajęła ostatnie (19.) miejsce w półfinale. Wynik piosenki "Jestem" Magdaleny Tul jest dotychczasowym najgorszym wynikiem Polski. Przerwa i udany powrót Z powodu orgnizacji Euro 2012 TVP wycofało się z udziału w Eurowizji w Baku. Nie powróciło, mimo rozważań, w 2013 roku. Dopiero w 2014 Polska powróciła do stawki konkursowej. Cleo i Donatan z "My Słowianie - We are Slavic" z 8. miejsca awansowali do finału, w którym zdobyli 62 punkty (m.in. 10 od Niemiec i 8 od Włoch), co dało 14. miejsce. W 2015 roku Monika Kuszyńska została pierwszą wokalistką na Eurowizji poruszającą się na wózku inwalidzkim. W półfinale zajęła 8. miejsce, a w finale 23. z dorobkiem 10 punktów. W 2016 polskie eliminacje wygrał Michał Szpak z "Color of Your Life". W półfinale Eurowizji w Sztokholmie zajął 6. miejsce. W finale zdobył łącznie 229 punktów (222 od widzów i 7 od jurorów), co przyniosło Polsce 8. miejsce - trzeci najlepszy wynik w historii. Krajowe Eliminacje 2017 wygrała Kasia Moś z utworem "Flashlight". W półfinale zajęła 9. miejsce, a w finale 22. z dorobkiem 64 punktów (41 od widzów i 23 od jurorów).